love kills slowly!
by Jenny Harlow
Summary: 17 year old Shilo Wallace meets 16 year old Daniel Larrusso who moves to Salem across the street to her and her father.  and... just read the story to figure out the rest *Rated T for language and Gory situations :
1. Chapter 1

**I just started listening to music from REPO! The Genetic Opera! And I LOVE Ralph Macchio especially in the karate kid so I thought this would make a great crossover... hope you enjoy**

**I DON'T OWN REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA OR THE KARATE KID THEY GO TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THEM!**

"Shilo, have you taken your medicine darling?" my dad's voice broke through the warm, crisp fresh air the only way I'd get to be outside is if I took my medicine. I picked up the familiar needle and drove it into my arm. I winced for a second and put the needle down

"yes dad." I called back as I hopped down the stone steps. I leaned on the iron gate that separated me from the outside world, I imagined what real life was behind this gate

I've always seen boys and girls smile...laugh...kiss... I have always wanted to kiss a boy but who wants to be with a girl with a blood condition? Today, as I lay by the gate I see a large colorful truck and some muscle men carry boxes and furniture into a house that has been empty for years, we were getting new neighbors! Maybe they will have a son or daughter my age and I would finally have a friend. I see a boy about my age walk out of the house and onto the balcony, it is the balcony that I can see clearly from my bedroom I think I'm gonna have fun with this... the boy must have spotted me lurking because he came down and walked around the neighborhood I stood up, straightened my hair and smoothed my skirt. I quickly sprinted up the stone steps

"Dad you didn't tell me a family was moving in next door." I informed him he was the eyes and ears of the neighborhood, being the repo man... that is one thing he would deny if asked about it, the topic made him very uncomfortable. The truth was he became the reposessioner after my mom died when I was born he felt that he was a monster and should live and work as such. He never told me but it didn't take long for me to learn. I heard a someone knock on the iron gate with a stick so I was quick back down and I crept to the edge of the yard.

"hello" a male voice called, I responded with a casual greeting

"hi." I responded

"I'm Daniel." he said

"Shilo." I replied I heard footsteps behind and felt a strong hand on my shoulder: dad.

"hello, Daniel." my dad said in the English he had acquired when he lived there I had a slight accent I had lived in England since I was 13 and I had turned 17 last month so I was pretty much and English girl.

"hello sir." Daniel (what a cute name!) responded

" oh please call me Nathan, no one's called me sir since my Shilo was born." his voice choked at the last word. Mom's death was still hard for us dad went back in the house and it was me and Daniel.

**WELL...R&R IF YOU WANT MORE! CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UP SOON!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **2 :))) hope you enjoy **

**I own nothing of REPO! The Genetic Opera or The Karate Kid:( people who made them have more power over me!:(**

"Wanna hang out sometime?" Daniel asked me, I nodded quite happily

"Sure." I replied. He smiled and walked back to his house. I ran back up the stone steps and sat on the patio next to my dad.

"Call me Nathan?" I smirked, that was _not_ normal maybe he didn't want me to lose a friend by being all stiff and English.

"i wanted to be neighborly to the boy, but don't think I will let you out of the yard to see him," my dad _Nathan_ warned. I looked sad so he continued to speak " he can come over if he wants but you two must be very careful."

"of course we will." I promised

" that's my girl." he said kissing my forehead he walked back inside.

Our house is like one you would see in an old horror movie, dad has holographic pictures of mom on every wall, plus painted and photographed ones. Well at least I know what she looks like. Dad says I have her eyes but I've also inherited her blood disease, and this is why im a prisoner in my home my room has buzzers, wires, needles, anything you can think of I have it... but I also have some mirrors and books and a closet full of dresses and shoes, he tries to spoil me as much as he can. I sat in my room studying myself in a golden hand-held mirror I brushed my long black hair (which is really a wig the blood condition made me bald.)

"Shilo, here's the pills you need. I heard a knock at my door I sighed unhappily this was a big obstacle in my life.

"thanks dad." I responded opening the door and he came in to put the pills on the mantle in my room, then he left.

I feel so trapped! All of a sudden I started to sing for some reason...

_I'm infected. _Out of nowhere some music started playing and I kept singing

_I'm infected..by your genetics!_

_Shilo, I'm the Doctor_

_Shilo, Im your father_

_Oh Shilo, that was close_

_Take your medicine.._

_I'm infected by your genetics,_

_Shilo, your my patient_

_Shilo, be more patient_

_you have limitations don't go chasing flies_

_I must be protective_

_you cannot be reckless _

_that;s what is expected when you are infected_

_i'm infected by your genetics, I'm infected by your genetics_

_and I dont think that I can beat this, no I dont think that I be fixed, tell me why oh __why are my genetics such I b****_

_I'ts this blood condition, Damn this blood condition, mother can you hear me?_

_Thanks for the disease!_

_Now I am sequestered, part of a collection, thats what is expected when you are infected_

_How much of its genetics? How much of it is fate? How much of it depends on the choices that we make, he says I have her eyes did I also inherit his shame?_

_Is heredity the culprit, can I stop it, or am I a slave?_

_oh I want to go outside, outside_

_that's what is expected when you are infected!_

Just then the music stopped and I took a full breath, that was not normal at all!

I took the pills which quickly put me to sleep and I had a restful sleep.

**R&R! chapter three will be uploaded soon hope you enjoy!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 YAY! hope you enjoy**

**again I own none of REPO! The Genetic Opera or The Karate Kid:( **

**R&R IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

It wasn't long until I woke up to a voice, it was a whisper _my mom's whisper_ I couldn't make out what she was saying but then I heard music and my dad singing, he was singing about me!

_**Where did our daughter go?**_

_**It's me she must escape.**_

_**My burdens I can't erase **_

_**the mother I might have saved**_

_**ASSASSIN...MURDERER...MONSTER!**_

_**Marni I need you now **_

_**look at what I've become**_

_**the nightmare she should fear**_

_**is the father you left alone...**_

_**ASSASSIN...MURDERER...MONSTER!**_

_**ASSASSIN...MURDERER...MONSTER!**_

_**ASSASSIN...MURDERER...MONSTER!**_

_**Years roll by without you Marni,**_

_**17 have come and gone,**_

_**I've raised our Shilo, with the best intentions,**_

_**But there is something I can't tell her, I am lost without you here,**_

_**I am only living out a LIE!**_

_**But Shilo can never leave**_

_**She is my everything **_

_**Nothing can bring you back **_

_**Shilo is all I have!**_

_**ASSASSIN...MURDERER...MONSTER!**_

_**ASSASSIN...MURDERER...MONSTER!**_

_**ASSASSIN...MURDERER...MONSTER!**_

_**I'M THE MONSTER!**_

_**I'M THE VILLIAN!**_

_**WHAT PERFECTION?**_

_**WHAT PRECISION?**_

_**KEEN INCISIONS, I DELIVER**_

_**UNSCATHERD ORGANS, I DELIVER**_

_**REPOSSESSIONS. I DELIVER**_

_**I'M THE REPO, LEGAL ASSASSIN!**_

I stealthily crept to the staircase and saw my dad banging his head against the wall and he was _crying?_

"Dad?" I called softly he looked up quickly

"Yes Shilo?" he responded

"Are you okay?" I asked

" Of course I am now go back to bed." he answered kindly but authoritatively. I obediently walked upstairs and fell back asleep _why are we all singing?_

the next morning I heard a knock at the the gate, when I went to investigate and came face to face with Daniel Larrusso

" hey Shilo." he said coolly I missed that voice

"hi Daniel."i said rather hollowly

"wanna hang out?" he asked I nodded

"give me one second." I answered I ran up the stone steps to the house

" Dad,Daniels here can he come in the yard?" I asked

"of course." I ran back down, smoothed my hair and opened the gate door, Daniel stepped into the yard that was well kept because one of my hobbies is gardening so our yard was well manicured and decorated with different colored flowers

we hung out he pushed me on the old creaky tree swing and I told him about my past and he told me about where he had lived before: California. All was great...then he kissed me.

"you know I kinda like you." he whispered in my ear he had recently wrapped his arm around my waist, to my surprise I wasn't nervous

" I hate to admit it but I kinda like you too." I giggled. He turned me around and smirked for a minute then lifted my face closer to his and kissed me. I was speechless, well I can cross "Kiss A Boy" of my list of things to do before I die. Which will come sooner than we think, dad doesn't talk about it but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out

Daniel held me close to him though I was still facing him

"Your dad isn't anywhere near the door is he?" I looked at the door but he wasn't lurking around

"No he's not." I answered he looked around as though still nervous and kissed me again

"Shilo, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. Now I was more than surprised! I nodded quickly and he took my hands and hugged me. Well what I thought of as impossible has happened.

**Chapter 3 done chapter 4 will be uploaded soon... if you review! pleeeeaaaassseeee!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 ! I'm thinking about introducing Daniel's mom and/or Blind Mag or both we'll see how that goes.! R&R and I might continue!;) sorry to Musicalmuseroxy I havent uploaded lately horrible writers block! but im back!**

Later that afternoon Daniel and I

decided not to raise suspicion to his mom or my dad so he went home. I went inside and grabbed a broom and just idled around the room with it in a trance my dad came in soon

"Well Cinderella, what happened between you and Daniel? I'm guessing something good." he scoffed at my dreamy waltz around the large gray living room.

"nothing huge." I respond from cloud nine.

"you know Shi, I can see the way you too look at each other. I just want you two to be careful." he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"we're safe, we haven't done anything yet" I half lied better that he heard this and not that Daniel had kissed me before I was asked to be his girlfriend

"good." he kissed my forehead and left the room to the basement. I don't know what he does down there but I here noises. Knives and drills and _screaming?_ Tonight though, I don't hear screaming, in fact I don't hear anything. Which worries me there's always something going on down there. I've never gone to investigate, I give my father privacy-one thing I could use more of! He's always there, forcing pills down my throat, shooting liquid into my arms, and making sure I never coughed. For dinner, I made some soup, something easy so that If I got distracted nothing dangerous or dire would happen to me.

"So is he coming over tomorrow?" my dad asked

"Huh?" I asked coming back to reality

"Is romeo coming for you tomorrow?" he repeated

"I don't know maybe." I responded.

After dinner Dad left to the basement and I turned on the television in my room to see The Genetic Opera the Genco holds every other week. I saw this woman who I recognize really well her name is Blind Mag I always try to sing like her she is a great singer. This was an older show last months show. As I took out my hairbrush and started brushing my hair I heard tires on the gravel of the driveway. I threw open the white curtains to the large window looking out to the city, and saw a black limo and a women who looked like Blind Mag herself... I knew she wasn't really blind, she used to be but Genco gave her new eyes so she could see.

RING! The doorbell when off I gasped when I heard someone call to me

"Shilo, is your name Shilo?"

"can i talk to you? Can you come down please, so we can speak" Music started playing out of no where

" _**I saw you at the show, I thought I'd seen a ghost**_

_**your resemblance is striking**_

_**you have your mother's eyes her hair I was told you died with her **_  
><em><strong>all these years have come and gone, how do i put this im your GODMOM!" <strong>_Now iwas nervous

"_**state your business."**_

"_**business?"**_

"_**what do you want?" **_

"_**i want, I want to finally meet you,something real to cling to, leave you with the hope that you will go to all your meant to, all I've failed to. **_

_**In you is a world of promise we have both been kept in bondage, but you can learn form all my failures,"**_

"_**I'm not supposed to talk to strangers"**_

"_**or let them through the gate?" **_

"_**that either, a big risk." **_

"_**a big fence,"**_

"_**a mistake."**_

"_**a new friend!"**_

"_**CHASE THE MORNING **_

_**YIELD FOR NOTHING**_

_**CHASE THE MORNING**_

_**YIELD FOR NOTHING"**_

"_**How'd you do that?" **_

"_**do what" **_

"_**that, that eye thing." **_

"_**these eyes can do more than see..." **_

"_**I know I mean I've seen you sing." **_

"_**where?"**_

"_**from my window, I can see the world from there name the stars and constellations, count the cars and watch the seasons."**_

"_**i wish we could have watched together."**_

"_**I cant have guests."**_

"_**never?"**_

"_**ever! If dad found out that id been let out or that you've been let in..." **_

"_**I should go then, before I do promise me you wont..."**_

"_**its better you don't"**_

"_**don't forget..."**_

"_**a sheltered rose needs a little light to grow outside her bedroom!"**_

"_**its best if I resumed my life inside my bedroom."**_

"_**CHASE THE MORNING **_

_**YIELD FOR NOTHING**_

_**CHASE THE MORNING**_

_**YIELD FOR NOTHING!" **_Just then my dad walked in and before he could see me I gasped and ran to my room. I soon heard talking before I opened the door so I hid behind a wall close to the staircase so I could here better

"_**MAG, how'd you get in here, don't you have a show tonight."**_

"_**how are you Nathan?"**_

"_**Busy."**_

"_**you never were a man of many words Nate. You told me Shilo died, Nathan! I promised your late wife, id be present in Shilo's life"**_

"_**pleasseeeeeeeee, mag Shilo is very ill, its not safe for her to see people, I have to give her. Her medication." **_that's when I stepped in

"_**DAD let her stay in here."**_

"_**no shes leaving"**_

"_**please hide her here!"**_

"_**from what?"**_

"_**she'll be dead!"**_

"_**look, I told you she was sick"**_

"_**Nathan you are hurting me."**_

"_**my daughter needs to rest"**_

"_**ill be fine Shilo don't you fret"**_

"_**repossessions are dangerous, your not safe, dad she's not safe"**_

"_**Nathan your daughters become consumed, you've turned this house into a tomb, Marni wouldn't want this for you?SET HER FREE-PLEASE DONT LEAVE!" **_ and she was gone!

"now Shilo what was that death note you were talking about?" dad asked I ran up to my room. A minute or two I heard knocking and he came in

"_**Your mothers death tore me to accept, that nothing ever lasts in this world, foolish dreams can destroy a grown man...what chance has a 17 year old girl?"**_

"_**I don't know what I was thinking there's no sense in girlish dreaming, im just..17 17 and its better than 40!" **_ then it went from piano to rock music

"_**17 mamma dramas got to go dad, seventeen nothings gonna bring her back 17, **_

_**experiment with something living, seventeen cause im sweeter than 16!**_

_**HEY HEY, HEY HEY!**_

_**HEY HEY, HEY HEY!**_

_**HEY HEY, HEY HEY!**_

"_**Seventeen I've always gone for true infection, but you compare me to a corpse!**_

_**DONE WITH THE DEAD I'm joining the living! Cause I'm freer 16 **_

_**HEY HEY, HEY HEY!**_

_**HEY HYE, HEY HEY!**_

_**HEY HEY, HEY HEY!**_

"_**Something's changing, I can feel it, 17 now why cant you see it? 17 and you can't stop me 17 and you can't boss me! YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME FATHER DADDY'S GIRLS A F*KING MONSTER! **_

_**SLAP!**_

"Shilo!"my dad cried as I looked up angrily "im so sorry!"

"forget it dad" then I slammed the door and started crying.

**Hello everyone yes! I have emerged from my shell I hope you haven't given up on e but I made this chapter long and added some extra songs I'm sorry if there not in order but if you haven't guessed by now I have never seen Repo! The Genetic Opera but I love all the songs so I'm making this up as I go along and using the songs as an outline I hope I haven't offended any fans!**


End file.
